Drabble Drop
by PInsomn
Summary: Somewhere I can dump some ideas that are occupying my folders.
1. Chapter 1

Alright Readers, time to try something new out! I'm full of ideas and really bad at executing the final copy of them as well as keeping them updated, so I figured I'd just do a drabble dump for anyone to read and find inspiration from. Right now it's just trial and error, I will be listing errors with all updates as to avoid triggering people and 'causing discomfort.

 **What's your part in this?**

Well, you can offer me ideas to write about and if you wish to I'd even allow some collaboration on the drabbles I've left here. So PM me with your thoughts and we can snowball ideas together. Of course, I don't expect every drabble I have to be a smashing hit with everyone, but if you passionately wants a story to be continued, you can PM me and I can see what to do about it. I'm not implying that I will continue to write every drabble I post here, I'm just saying if you can inspire me to continue on with the story, I will try.

* * *

Warnings: If you're not keen on suspense, you probably should avoid this. Notification of a cliff hanger too. No pairing is decided. [In my mind I'd end up pairing Eren with someone.]

* * *

Eren looked out over the battlefield, the mist had just start setting in, casting an eerie almost sinister atmosphere over the land. The scent of blood and released bowels tainted the air he breathed, he remembered a time in his youth as a cadet that he had been overcome by nausea at the sickening scents that Death brought. Now, nearly four centuries later it didn't even phase him.

It was quieter than it should have been that morning, Eren had been on many battlefields and never had he experienced such a quiet defeat. They'd finished off the last of the rebels late last night and since then he'd been patrolling the boarders of his camp, it was unusual for an officer of his status to go on patrol, but no one questioned him. He was antsy.

The beast in him was prowling, looking for the next threat to eliminate, because for the past few months he'd allowed his inner wolf to sate its desire to kill. Now though, there were no enemies left. It was Eren's time to be in control and that displeased his beast thoroughly.

In control he would be. Eren grunted and hauled himself to his feet, he felt too light without his armor, his fists felt empty without the swords occupying them. Though they were not far from him, sheathed at his hips, always ready to be put to use. A gunshot fired off in the distance, his keen ears picked up the small sound of a scuffle and to his surprise a loss of one of the Blood Cubs. A fierce snarl tore from him as he propelled himself through the battlefield, laying claim to the battle opponent and he raced past other officers.

Eren leaped over the bodies of the dead, yet to be cleared away by the fires, around broken down tanks and around the pits that had been left by landmines. As he came closer to the scene of the fight, the fresh scent of blood drawing him closer to the forest, he unsheathed his swords proceeded forward cautiously. A whimper drew his attention to the left, nearly hidden by the shrubs Eren located the paling Blood Cub, blood smeared over his jaw and his gold, wolfen eyes glowing, though dimly.

"C-Captain…" The Cub choked, struggling for the life that was quickly leaving him. Eren hushed the soldier.

"Don't struggle, Cub, did you see which way your Rebel went?" Eren's voice was a low growl, holding no threat as he knelt beside the fallen soldier.

He listened patiently as the Cub tried to form words, the blood clogging their throat making them take long gulps for breath. The beast within him called out to the youth, his chest rumbling and coaxing the wolf within the other to fight.

"Sir, you have to run. They're not Rebels…They have," The Cub grit his teeth together, blood seeping from the corners of his mouth. "They have power unlike anything we've ever seen. Captain, they want to capture us."


	2. Accidents happen (A football AU)

Hello again! Here's just another late night thought I had and wanted to put up before heading off. A football themed story, as the title might have already given away, haha. Well I hope you all enjoy this, I particularly enjoy beating up Eren, oops. Let me know what thoughts you all have, Dad!Levi? Wot. I know, it's new to me too, but hey I'll make it work.

I'm feeling pretty good about this start that I've gotten, thought tomorrow's another day I may read it again and decide I utterly hate the idea and not want to continue it. We'll see. Also I figured I'd be making a new story section entirely for the stories I decide to continue with, they'll be properly titled and the first chapters will be the drabbles I've posted here, a warning will be posted along with the first chapter of the continuation so that those of you who don't want to re-read can continue on without a hitch.

As always feedback is more than welcome! As long as its constructive criticism I won't mind. Thanks so much for reading!

* * *

 _"Ah fuck,"_ He thought. _"Figured it was about time my streak broke."_

The air left him quickly as his back crashed into the dampened grass, no doubt leaving mud and grass stains that Levi would yell at him for later. The opponent above him landed on him with a sickening crunch.

Mist fell from the sky as Eren laid there, the small droplets of water illuminated by the field lights, Eren gasped for another breath, his exhale barely visible regardless of the cold temperature. Blackness swarmed the outer edges of his vision until the weight above him was gone completely – he assumed, from the muffled yelling that he was barely listening to, that the other player was dealing with one of his teammates. Loyal bunch they were. He sucked in another breath almost desperately, he choked on the pain that blossomed in his ribs and chest.

"Something's wrong." He grunted, not sure if someone was evening listening. He struggled to roll over, for a moment his body refusing altogether until he grit his teeth – his mouth guard lost somewhere between the time he'd been hit and his helmet had flown off – and forced himself to his hands and knees.

 _"It hurts so bad."_ His thoughts revolted, but he continued, panting and wheezing until he'd gotten his jersey off. After that everything started happening too fast for him to follow. Hand were on his bare shoulders. Cold, frenzied hands coaxed him to lay back down.

"Eren? You need to keep those eyes open. Can you do that for me?" He recognized Coach Erwin's voice, the hand in his own belonging to Erwin also, he gave the hand a small squeeze; he was going to be okay. Eren felt the subtle jostle as he was being carried – on a stretcher he assumed – to the ambulance. He was thankful for the onsite safety protocol now.

"Coach, get my dad." His voice sounded so far away, he was surprised Erwin had heard him at all, but the man responded quickly, telling him he'd already made the call to Levi. Erwin instructed Eren to listen to his words and to make sure he didn't fall asleep. He started asking basic questions, how many days were in a year, what was his name, who was he, what he last remembered.

He couldn't keep it up though, everything hurt so much, it was overwhelming to even breathe. "My jersey, Coach, you grabbed my jersey?"

"Yeah Eren, it's right here." Erwin tucked the fabric under their hands.

There was a moment of agony as he was hoisted into the ambulance, he gripped Erwin's hand tighter nearly panicking at the thought of being left to stare at the roof of the ambulance alone. He barely heard Erwin telling him he wasn't going anywhere over the thunderous sound of ringing in his ears. The lights in the ambulance were too bright and he snapped his eyes shut, relaxing and then the exhaustion settled in.

He didn't want to open his eyes after that, he listened to Erwin instructing him to open his eyes, he clearly heard the concern in the older man's voice. He was just too tired, he told Erwin.

Eren groaned as he peaked his eyes open, the dimly lit room was foreign to him as he came back to his senses. It smelled strongly of disinfectant and cleaning products and something else, he couldn't place it, but it wasn't a pleasant smell. He listened to the soft shuffle of feet from outside the room, the steady beeping of the heart monitor and the gentle breaths of people sleeping within the room. He strained his aching neck to peer around the room.

 _Ouch._ He thought as the pain came back to him. Though stubbornly he continued to inspect the room, noticing for the first time just how crowded the room was. All around him his friends were sprawled about, covering almost every inch of the floor and occupying every chair, free bed and couch available. Though his eyes drew to the window, well more so the man standing in front of the window, shoulders hunched and his fingers caressing a lit cigarette.

"Dad." Eren whispered, his voice coming out hoarse and pained, but it did the job since he caught the man's attention. "You can't smoke in hospitals." The silhouetted figure turned to stare at him, crushing the cigarette against the brick framing of the window before he hurried to Eren's side.

"I'll smoke wherever I damn well please." Levi responded in a clipped whisper.


End file.
